1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hand-writing input device and a hand-writing input system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information and communication technology, computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and other electronic devices are now widely used. Information input, such as characters input, is a must have function for such electronic devices.
Information input modes include a keyboard input, a voice input, a handwriting input, and many others. A typical handwriting input device includes a panel and a stylus. A number of resistors or capacitors are installed in the written panel and are arranged in an array. When the stylus touches the written panel, resistances/capacitances of some resistors/capacitors are changed. Thus, a position of the stylus on the written panel is sensed according to the change of the resistances/capacitances of the resistors/capacitors. A continuous movement of the stylus on the written panel can be sensed by continuously sensing the changes of the resistances/capacitances. Therefore, movement paths of the stylus are recorded, thus a hand-writing function is achieved.
However, in the above hand-writing input device, information can only be recorded and stored in a memory or storage. When the recorded/stored information needs to be converted into hard copy file, the information has to be printed from a printer. If the information in the memory or storage is deleted by accident, it is difficult to be retrieved.
Therefore, a device and system for hand-writing input are desirable to overcome the above-described shortcomings.